zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 152
Suggestions Kokiri vs. Minish It's a fight between the tiny little elf people with awesome hats. Both have a section of woods named after them, where most of them reside. Link is mistaken for both of them at some point in the game. They are both central to the plot of their respective game... Other, other... --Hydropanda (talk) 00:29, February 13, 2012 (UTC) : : Someone clearly does not know their alphabet. – Jäzz '' 01:02, February 13, 2012 (UTC) : : I don't have a problem with it, but I'm really not fond of race fights. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 01:21, February 13, 2012 (UTC) : : So obvious and uninspired (as well as uninspiring) it physically hurts in my brain. --AuronKaizer ' 19:29, February 13, 2012 (UTC) : : I like it. You could do a little better in the presentation though. There are surely some more concrete similarities between the two. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:24, February 15, 2012 (UTC) : :I can't see any reason why not. Oni Link 14:02, February 15, 2012 (UTC) : : Meh... -'Minish Link' 00:32, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : : Per Joe. -'Isdrak ' 05:50, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : : Didn't like it before still don't like it. User:Coolkat100 16:06, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Groose vs. Linebeck A big battle here, folks! Two huge egos clash, from the characters that begin as irritating and oafish braggarts, but who become highly valuable (even loveable) allies in time. Character development, people! And of course, eventually, they become so important in their own ways that Link COULD NOT WIN WITHOUT THEM. Finally, the fight might actually be fairly balanced, which is a nice bonus! --Naxios10 (talk) 02:21, February 13, 2012 (UTC) : : I won't oppose this since I really like it, but since Bellumbeck is in this week's ToC, the timing for this fight isn't very good. I don't think it ''technically breaks the rule about suggesting fights with the same character within two weeks of each other, but still... Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:32, February 13, 2012 (UTC) : : Same as JML. I was actually thinking about suggesting this next week, but somehow having Bellumbeck and Linebeck in consecutive weeks seems...wrong. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:38, February 13, 2012 (UTC) : : A battle between two of the awesomest characters ever, you say? Try again at a later point in time. --AuronKaizer ' 19:29, February 13, 2012 (UTC) : : I guess I wasn't really paying attention to the current fight, derp. I thought we had a list of fights though, for future weeks? Would making this something for a later fight change anything? I guess it doesn't really matter. --Naxios10 (talk) 03:06, February 15, 2012 (UTC) : : With the others. Relatively poor timing. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:26, February 15, 2012 (UTC) : : Nah. – ''Jäzz '' 11:51, February 15, 2012 (UTC) : :This was a definite support until I read the first comment which blew it completely out of the water. Great fight, bring it back in a couple of weeks. Oni Link 14:02, February 15, 2012 (UTC) : : Definitely pretty good, but I'm not feeling it right now. -'Minish Link 00:32, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : I like it but bring it back some other time. User:Coolkat100 16:06, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Duck vs. Flying Rooster Birds that fly Link around after he gives life to them after playing an instrument at the Weathercock. User:Coolkat100 21:57, February 12, 2012 (UTC) : : Meh. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:57, February 13, 2012 (UTC) : : I like it, but the suggested participants have so few characteristics that it will inevitably turn into a game/game fight. --AuronKaizer ' 19:29, February 13, 2012 (UTC) : : Beyond obvious, but not bad. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:25, February 15, 2012 (UTC) : : Doesn't float my boat. – ''Jäzz '' 11:51, February 15, 2012 (UTC) : : Really I don't think enough can be said about either to justify much more than a game v game as peoplle have said already Oni Link 14:02, February 15, 2012 (UTC) : : Per Xykeb. -'Minish Link 00:32, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : : I agree with Oni agreeing with AK. -'Isdrak ' 05:50, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Big Octorok vs. Kholdstare Hm, never done this before. Okay, two ice bosses that Link has to use a fire item (Flame Lantern, Fire Rod) to defeat. It's worth a shot. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 00:09, February 15, 2012 (UTC) : : You can barely call those similarities. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:12, February 15, 2012 (UTC) : : I know I'll probably regret putting my faith in the masses yet again, but I like this, and it would be really nice if this weren't to turn into a game battle. --AuronKaizer ' 02:25, February 15, 2012 (UTC) : : I'm with Xykeb. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:25, February 15, 2012 (UTC) : : No. – ''Jäzz '' 11:51, February 15, 2012 (UTC) : :I am of the opinion that we havn't seen enough boss fights in recent months so I'll give my support to this. Might be nice to have a few more connections though, I don't know off the top of my head aren't both found encased in Ice? Oni Link 14:02, February 15, 2012 (UTC) : : I actually like this. -'Minish Link 00:32, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : : Ice bosses being damaged by fire items is a pretty common thing. -'Isdrak ' 05:50, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : : meh. User:Coolkat100 16:06, February 27, 2012 (UTC) : : I'm not too thrilled about the introduction, but I like this fight! --Hydropanda (talk) 19:59, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Eagus vs. Orca Battle of the seasoned veterans of art of fencing who made Link the veritable Maître épée he is today. Both reside in their games' respective hometowns, and provide Link with his first sword come the time of his great quest. Later, both also play a part in item-fetching sidequests. --AuronKaizer ''' 21:24, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : : While both fulfill the exact same roles almost like an archetype, this does not come across as obvious to me in the slightest. Even if it was obvious Orca is too awesome to casually put to one side. Oni Link 21:36, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : : While I usually don't like this kind of fight, I'm actually a fan of this one. Plus, I mean, look at its competition. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 21:42, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : : ORCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Jäzz '' 22:10, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : : Wow I just noticed this has just sweeped a victory despite being suggested at 10 oclock on Sunday night Oni Link 22:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : : Aw yeah. -'Minish Link 23:29, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : : ORRRRCCCCCCCAAAAAAAA!!! Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:38, February 20, 2012 (UTC) : : Eagus has so few characteristics that this fight will be ridiculously one-sided, especially given the quasi-cultist following that Orca has around here. The characters' roles are definitely pretty similar, though. -'Isdrak ' 05:50, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : : I agree with above. The fight is too one-sided, especially because Orca had a much larger minor role than Eagus. I never even learned Eagus' name, and had to look at the page to see who he was. And it doesn't help that it's another Skyward Sword fight. --Hydropanda (talk) 20:58, February 27, 2012 (UTC) : Great and considering almost everybody Loves Skyword Sword and I don't think it will be one-sided. User:Coolkat100 16:06, February 27, 2012 (UTC)